


Good Morning

by Ryalene



Series: 24 days of Christmas [16]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryalene/pseuds/Ryalene
Summary: Kevin wakes up in Moose's arms, and they have the house to themselves. The two boys spend some extra time in bed.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I'm horrible at writing smut. This is my first real try at a smut story (drabble).   
> I was also hesitant to make this a part of my Christmas challenge, but I don't have time to finish something else today, so this had to be it.

Waking up in each other’s arms was a rare treat. 

Kevin was warm and comfy, Moose ever the human furnace, wrapped around him. The football player was snoring softly, still fast asleep. Kevin swore he could sleep through anything. 

It was first a few minutes later, when Kevin had properly woken up that he registered the hardness nestled against his ass. Two layers of cotton underwear was separating them still, but it didn’t do much in holding Moose’s hardness back. Kevin perked to attention, slowly moving his hips to grind against Moose’s sleeping form. 

Since they had the house to themselves, they should make the most of it. 

Uninterrupted time in a bed was rare, as well. 

It didn’t take long before Moose’s body stiffened, waking up to Kevin’s ministrations. 

He groaned and tightened his grip around Kevin. 

“Fuck,” he let out a breathy gasp. 

Kevin hummed in satisfaction, feeling Moose’s hand travel down his stomach and stopping over his bulge, cupping it. 

“Babe…” Moose pleaded, obviously enjoying the grinding a bit too much. 

Kevin stopped then, not wanting it to be over before they had properly gotten started. 

“I want you in me,” he told Moose, turning around in his boyfriend’s arms, so that they were facing each other. 

After they had gotten together, they’d taken their sweet time getting to actually fucking. 

They had started out with simple hand jobs, before Kevin had asked Moose if he could blow him one night. The next time, Moose had insisted on returning the favor, getting down on his knees and doing his best to please Kevin. He’d gotten much better since then. Practice made perfect. 

Moose was unexperienced when it came to anal, and they had both agreed that they didn’t want to rush it. It was better to work on it, so no one would be hurt. Kevin had tried with fingers, on himself, but nothing more. So they started there, Kevin guiding Moose by telling him what to do, as the football player used one finger to start with. Over a few times, they’d worked their way onto three fingers, before Kevin had finally asked Moose to fuck him one night. 

It was clumsy, and a little uncomfortable for Kevin, but all in all, it wasn’t bad. Despite Moose’s horse cock that looked like it belonged in a porn. The fucking had gotten better as well, with some practice.   
Eventually, they’d tried it the other way, Kevin inside Moose. And as good as it felt, they both agreed that they liked it the other way best. 

Call Kevin a slut, but he liked being filled, all wrapped up in Moose’s arms as the taller boy whispered how good he felt, into his ear. 

Now, Moose eagerly helped Kevin pull his underwear down, leaving him bare for Moose’s eyes. The blankets were kicked to the bottom of the bed, forgotten. 

They stopped to kiss, hands wandering all over each other. Both of them were hard, and when Moose pulled Kevin close by his ass, their cocks met, grinding together deliciously. Kevin moaned, which just spurred Moose on even more. 

“Underwear off,” Kevin demanded. 

Moose wouldn’t dare disobey Kevin when he used that tone, the bossy but needy one. Like he’d tear Moose’s underwear to shreds if Moose didn’t get them off quick enough.

A moment later the underwear was off, leaving Moose in all his naked glory. 

For a moment, Kevin didn’t do anything but admire the physique of his naked boyfriend. 

Impatient, Moose pulled Kevin down to him, leaning in to lick over one of his nipples. Kevin moaned again at the feeling. 

“That’s good,” he told his boyfriend, running one hand through Moose’s hair. “But I still want you to fuck me.”

Moose smirked. “Patience, babe…. I promise I’ll fuck you silly. But first, I want to suck your cock.” 

He kissed down Kevin’s chest and stomach, drifting from his path only to kiss both of Kevin’s hips on the way. 

As relaxed as he could be at the moment, Kevin was laying on his back in the bed, one hand at the back of Moose’s head and the other against his own side, itching to touch and grip and pull on his boyfriend. 

The first touch of Moose’s tongue on his cock sent a shiver through Kevin. He moaned out loud at that moment, very glad that they were all alone in the house. 

Kevin tended to be kind of loud when they had sex, Moose had learned. He loved it. 

Soon, Kevin’s entire cock was down Moose’s throat, the football player taking it all like a champion. 

Kevin groaned and moaned, loving the feeling of the heat around him. Eyes half closed, but so full of lust.

It was only a few minutes later that Kevin pulled on Moose’s hair, making him pull up and away. 

Moose looked down at Kevin, the blissful look on his face was a good look on him, Moose decided. 

Leaning in, the two boys kissed again, tongues meeting and fighting in their mouths. 

“Lube,” Kevin reminded Moose, still eager to be filled. 

Moose pulled away again, reaching for the drawer on the bedside table, pulling out a bottle and a couple of condoms. 

Kevin had lectured him on safe sex before their first time, explaining that even though none of them could get pregnant, there were plenty of reasons for them to wear condoms. Though they were both clean, Kevin especially insisted that they keep using condoms. And Moose figured he was right. Kevin was pretty smart. 

Moose opened the bottle with a snap, warming the lube in his hands as he watched Kevin get comfortable, putting a pillow underneath his back to raise him up, giving Moose easy access. 

“You look so hot like that,” Moose told him, voice low and hoarse, eyes gliding over Kevin. 

“All ready for you to fuck,” Kevin teased. “Well, almost ready…” 

And with that, Moose went to open him up, carefully guiding one finger inside. 

He took his time getting Kevin ready, kissing over Kevin’s body while he did so. First the one finger, then two and three. 

By the time Moose figured Kevin was about ready to take him, Kevin was moaning, almost begging for it. 

Reaching for a condom, Moose carefully rolled it down his length before he squeezed some more lube in his hand, lubing himself up properly. With his non-sticky hand, he hitched Kevin’s leg over his shoulder, and placed himself close to his body. “Ready?” 

Kevin nodded eagerly, the leg he didn’t have over the football player’s shoulder hitching around his waist. 

He whined at the intrusion of Moose’s cock, it was a lot to take. But he knew it would feel so good in a little bit, once his body had stretched a little. “Keep going,” he told his boyfriend. 

Moose kept going, but was careful and took it slow. He was determined for it to be good for Kevin. Slowly, but surely, Moose was entirely inside of Kevin, filling him to the brim. At that point, Moose stopped for a moment, leant down and kissed Kevin. 

“You feel so good around me,” Moose told him in a whisper. 

They shared another kiss, before Moose started moving slowly, thrusting in and out, a little at a time. Kevin’s hands were everywhere as he did so, running up and down his back and ass and anywhere he could reach from underneath the larger man. 

Kevin reached for his own cock, wrapping his hand around it and pumping himself in the shame rhythm as he was getting fucked in. It felt amazing. 

Moose was full on plowing into him at this point, Kevin moaning loudly. 

In fear that he’d come soon, Kevin had to leave his own cock be. 

As an athlete, Moose had great stamina and strong tights and arms that kept him going. 

However, Kevin was getting impatient. “Babe…” He got Moose’s attention, making him slow down and stop. “I want to be on top.”

“You wanna fuck me?” Moose wasn’t against it, but had assumed Kevin wanted to come while being the one getting fucked. 

“I want to ride you,” Kevin clarified. 

And so, Moose carefully detangled himself from Kevin, pulling out slowly. Then they re-arranged themselves in bed, Moose sitting with his back against the headboard, and Kevin straddling his thighs.   
Taking a hold of Moose’s cock, Kevin slowly lowered himself down on it. Already stretched for his size, it went much easier this time around. Moose moaned at the feeling, being surrounded by Kevin’s warmth. 

Moose wrapped his arms around Kevin’s torso, helping him as he moved up and down, riding his cock.

“That feels so good babe,” Moose told him, eyes glued to Kevin’s. “And you look fucking fantastic, riding my cock.” 

Kevin bit his lower lip, concentrating on moving his hips. 

Leaning in close, Moose kissed up Kevin’s neck, ending by his ear and nipped on it. Kevin groaned hard at that. 

“Wanna come for me babe? I’m so close,” Moose growled into his ear. 

“I’m gonna come,” Kevin stuttered, hand moving down to his cock, pulling on it as he came all over Moose’s stomach. 

Just a minute after, Moose came himself, moaning hard as he burst into the condom. 

Coming down from his high, Moose pulled Kevin in for a slow kiss.

“That was good,” Kevin stated, clearly pleased. 

He started rearranging himself on the bed, while Moose took off the condom, tied it up and threw it so that it landed somewhere near the trash can. 

He joined Kevin, laying on his side, all gross and cum-covered, but Moose couldn’t find it in himself to care. Cuddles first, then a shower. “It was amazing,” he agreed with Kevin, pulling him in close for a tight hug.


End file.
